Monk (2002 series)
Monk (TV series; 2002 - 2009) Created by Andy Breckman Plot Summary Former police detective Adrian Monk (Tony Shalhoub), a man suffering from obsessive-complusive disorder (as well as numerous irrational phobias), helps the San Francisco Police Department solve murders and other crimes, while also trying to solve the murder of his late wife, Trudy. Male Deaths: * Todd Allen (Episode 3.6 Mr. Monk and the Girl Who Cried Wolf) * David Anderson (Episode 1.12 Mr. Monk and the Red-Headed Stranger) * Todd Eric Andrews (Episode 3.13 Mr. Monk Gets Stuck in Traffic) * Malcolm Barrett (Episode 7.3 Mr. Monk Gets Lotto Fever) * Graham Beckel (Episode 5.5 Mr. Monk, Private Eye) * Ed Begley Jr. (Episode 8.15 Mr. Monk and the End, Part 1) * Stephen Bogardus (Episode 5.10 Mr. Monk and the Leper) * Ryan Bollman (Episode 4.7 Mr. Monk Goes to a Wedding) * Dmitri Boudrine (Episode 3.1 Mr. Monk Takes Manhattan) * Tom Bower (Episode 6.14 Mr. Monk Paints His Masterpiece) * Nicholas Campbell (Episode 1.8 Mr. Monk and the Other Woman) * Charles Carroll (Episode 7.7 Mr. Monk's 100th Case) * Jack Carter (Episode 7.1 Mr. Monk Buys a House) * Matt Champagne (Episode 3.13 Mr. Monk Gets Stuck in Traffic) * Luis Chavez (Episode 2.10 Mr. Monk and the Paperboy) * Larry Clarke (Episode 4.5 Mr. Monk Gets Drunk) * Frank Collison (Episode 3.1 Mr. Monk Takes Manhattan) * Patrick Cranshaw (Episode 2.5 Mr. Monk and the Very, Very Old Man) * James Curreri (Episode 7.12 Mr. Monk and the Lady Next Door) * Henry Czerny (Episode 7.8 Mr. Monk Gets Hypnotized) * Kirk Diedrich (Episode 6.6 Mr. Monk and the Buried Treasure) * Tony Donno (Episode 8.1 Mr. Monk's Favorite Show) * Michael Edwin (Episode 3.5 Mr. Monk Meets The Godfather) * David Eigenberg (Episode 5.11 Mr. Monk Makes a Friend) * Michael Ensign (Episode 2.15 Mr. Monk Gets Married) * Ethan Erickson (Episode 7.13 Mr. Monk Makes the Playoffs) * Art Evans (Episode 5.4 Mr. Monk Can't See a Thing) * Tom Everett (Episode 5.9 Mr. Monk Meets His Dad) * Fred Ewanuick (Episodes 1.1, 1.2 Mr. Monk and the Candidate) * Michael Fairman (Episode 8.4 Mr. Monk is Someone Else) * Jim Feather (Episode 1.8 Mr. Monk and the Other Woman) * Russell Ferrier (Episode 1.11 Mr. Monk and the Earthquake) * Kelly Fiddick (Episode 1.6 Mr. Monk Goes to the Asylum) * Stewart Finlay-McLennan (Episode 3.2 Mr. Monk and the Panic Room) * Terry Fradet (Episode 5.8 Mr. Monk Goes to a Rock Concert) * Courtney Gains (Episode 6.15 Mr. Monk is on the Run, Part 1) * Chet Grissom (Episode 4.9 Mr. Monk and the Secret Santa) * Harry Groener (Episode 3.11 Mr. Monk vs. the Cobra) * Brad Grunberg (Episode 8.8 Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy) * Tim Halligan (Episode 6.12 Mr. Monk Goes to the Bank) * Steve Heinze (Episode 4.15 Mr. Monk Goes to the Dentist) * Lovake Heyer (Episode 5.15 Mr. Monk and the Really, Really Dead Guy) * Mark Ivanir (Episode 2.4 Mr. Monk Goes to the Circus) * David A. Jansen (Episode 7.5 Mr. Monk is Underwater) * Bob Jesser (Episode 4.2 Mr. Monk Goes Home Again) * Bob Joles (Episode 3.5 Mr. Monk Meets The Godfather) * Stanley Kamel (Episode 7.1 Mr. Monk Buys a House) * Tim Kang (Episode 6.9 Mr. Monk is Up All Night) * John Kapelos (Episode 6.8 Mr. Monk and the Wrong Man) * Jack Kehler (Episode 5.14 Mr. Monk Visits a Farm) * Jerry Kernion (Episode 4.1 Mr. Monk and the Other Detective) * Kevin Kilner (Episode 4.6 Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk) * Francois Klanfer (Episode 1.13 Mr. Monk and the Airplane) * John Edward Lee (Episode 8.15 Mr. Monk and the End, Part 1) * J.C. MacKenzie (Episode 1.7 Mr. Monk and the Billionaire Mugger) * Jay Malone (Episode 8.14 Mr. Monk and the Badge) * Mark McDaniels (Episode 4.4 Mr. Monk Goes to the Office) * Jamie McShane (Episode 2.1 Mr. Monk Goes Back to School) * Lex Medlin (Episode 8.9 Happy Birthday, Mr. Monk) * David Meunier (Episode 2.16 Mr. Monk Goes to Jail) * Branden Morgan (Episode 4.12 Mr. Monk and the Captain's Marriage) * Glenn Morshower (Episode 3.12 Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever) * Jan Munroe (Episode 5.16 Mr. Monk Goes to the Hospital) * Nathan Mussell (Episode 2.16 Mr. Monk Goes to Jail) * Ivo Nandi (Episode 7.1 Mr. Monk Buys a House) * Craig T. Nelson (Episode 8.16 Mr. Monk and the End, Part 2) * Dave Nichols (Episode 1.8 Mr. Monk and the Other Woman) * Jeff O'Haco (Episode 7.12 Mr. Monk and the Lady Next Door) * Jarrad Paul (Episode 7.15 Mr. Monk and the Magician) * Ross Petty (Episode 1.11 Mr. Monk and the Earthquake) * David Pires (Episode 8.9 Happy Birthday, Mr. Monk) * Jeris Poindexter (Episode 7.4 Mr. Monk Takes a Punch) * Drew Powell (Episode 5.4 Mr. Monk Can't See a Thing) * Harve Presnell (Episode 4.6 Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk) * David Pressman (Episode 4.15 Mr. Monk Goes to the Dentist) * Marek Probosz (Episode 2.4 Mr. Monk Goes to the Circus) * Michael Earl Reid (Episode 5.1 Mr. Monk and the Actor) * Judge Reinhold (Episode 3.3 Mr. Monk and the Blackout) * Daniel Roebuck (Episode 4.5 Mr. Monk Gets Drunk) * Kris Ryan (Episode 1.6 Mr. Monk Goes to the Asylum) * David St. James (Episode 5.12 Mr. Monk is at Your Service) * John Sampson (Episodes 1.1, 1.2 Mr. Monk and the Candidate) * John Sanderford (Episode 2.3 Mr. Monk Goes to the Ballgame) * William Sanderson (Episode 2.15 Mr. Monk Gets Married) * Ric Sarabia (Episode 7.9 Mr. Monk and the Miracle) * Tony Shalhoub (Episode 8.4 Mr. Monk is Someone Else) * Mark Sheppard (Episode 3.11 Mr. Monk vs. the Cobra) * Jimmy Shubert (Episode 2.9 Mr. Monk and the 12th Man) * Joseph Sikora (Episode 2.10 Mr. Monk and the Paperboy) * Mark Sivertsen (Episode 6.4 Mr. Monk and the Bad Girlfriend) * Jon Sklaroff (Episode 7.4 Mr. Monk Takes a Punch) * Daniel Browning Smith (Episode 4.13 Mr. Monk and the Big Reward) * Drew Starlin (Episode 6.5 Mr. Monk and the Birds and the Bees) * Rob Stefaniuk (Episode 1.5 Mr. Monk Goes to the Carnival) * Marcello Thedford (Episode 6.2 Mr. Monk and the Rapper) * Mark Tymchyshyn (Episode 2.8 Mr. Monk Meets the Playboy) * Alain Uy (Episode 7.11 Mr. Monk on Wheels) * Marc Vann (Episode 2.6 Mr. Monk Goes to the Theater) * James C. Victor (Episode 6.2 Mr. Monk and the Rapper) * Alan Wilder (Episode 4.1 Mr. Monk and the Other Detective) * Michael Shamus Wiles (Episode 5.2 Mr. Monk and the Garbage Strike) * Ron Yuan (Episode 3.12 Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever) * Rick Yudt (Episode 4.15 Mr. Monk Goes to the Dentist) Female Deaths: * Rose Abdoo (Episode 4.8 Mr. Monk and Little Monk) * Cinda Adams (Episode 8.5 Mr. Monk Takes the Stand) * Michelle Addison (Episodes 1.1, 1.2 Mr. Monk and the Candidate) * Mini Anden (Episode 4.10 Mr. Monk Goes to a Fashion Show) * Amy Aquino (Episode 8.8 Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy) * Aimee Bell (Episode 7.7 Mr. Monk's 100th Case) * Anne Bellamy (Episode 8.7 Mr. Monk and the Voodoo Curse) * Bre Blair (Episode 4.11 Mr. Monk Bumps His Head) * Lydia Blanco (Episode 8.2 Mr. Monk and the Foreign Man) * Shea Broom (Episode 2.9 Mr. Monk and the 12th Man) * Brianna Brown (Episode 4.14 Mr. Monk and the Astronaut) * Marcia Ann Burrs (Episode 2.11 Mr. Monk and the Three Pies) * Erin Cahill (Episode 8.6 Mr. Monk and the Critic) * Joelle Carter (Episode 8.8 Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy) * Challen Cates (Episode 3.14 Mr. Monk Goes to Vegas) * Maree Cheatham (Episode 3.7 Mr. Monk and the Employee of the Month) * Dorothy Constantine (Episode 6.10 Mr. Monk and the Man Who Shot Santa Claus) * Jennifer Dale (Episode 1.13 Mr. Monk and the Airplane) * Marianne Davis (Episode 7.7 Mr. Monk's 100th Case) * Lisa Dempsey (Episode 5.7 Mr. Monk Gets a New Shrink) * Jannel-Marie Diaz (Episode 7.7 Mr. Monk's 100th Case) * Elle Downs (Episode 1.8 Mr. Monk and the Other Woman) * Constance Ejuma (Episode 8.2 Mr. Monk and the Foreign Man) * Jeannie Epper (Episode 4.8 Mr. Monk and Little Monk) * Stephanie Erb (Episode 5.11 Mr. Monk Makes a Friend) * Elena Evangelo (Episode 7.2 Mr. Monk and the Genius) * Nicole Forester (Episode 2.12 Mr. Monk and the TV Star) * Ashley Gibson (Episode 8.3 Mr. Monk and the UFO) * Rochelle Greenwood (Episode 7.7 Mr. Monk's 100th Case; metafictional) * Danielle Guerrero (Episode 7.7 Mr. Monk's 100th Case) * Melora Hardin (Episode 4.6 Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk; Episode 6.15 Mr. Monk is on the Run, Part 1; Episode 8.15 Mr. Monk and the End, Part 1) * Nicola Hersh (Episode 5.6 Mr. Monk and the Class Reunion) * Gayle Hooker (Episode 5.12 Mr. Monk is at Your Service) * Darlene Kardon (Episode 4.16 Mr. Monk Gets Jury Duty) * Liise Keeling (Episode 1.4 Mr. Monk Meets Dale the Whale) * Katherine Kendall (Episode 7.1 Mr. Monk Buys a House) * Lauren Mary Kim (Episode 5.4 Mr. Monk Can't See a Thing) * Meredith Scott Lynn (Episode 4.4 Mr. Monk Goes to the Office) * Amanda Martinez (Episode 1.10 Mr. Monk Takes a Vacation) * Larisa Miller (Episode 6.5 Mr. Monk and the Birds and the Bees) * Elisa Moolecherry (Episode 1.5 Mr. Monk Goes to the Carnival) * Marguerite Moreau (Episode 8.11 Mr. Monk and the Dog) * Lea Moreno (Episode 6.3 Mr. Monk and the Naked Man) * Ashley Noel (Episode 6.11 Mr. Monk Joins a Cult) * Kate Orsini (Episode 7.3 Mr. Monk Gets Lotto Fever) * Andreea Radutoiu (Episode 3.4 Mr. Monk Gets Fired) * Stellina Rusich (Episodes 1.1, 1.2 Mr. Monk and the Candidate) * Crystal Santos (Episode 2.11 Mr. Monk and the Three Pies) * Lisa Sheridan (Episode 3.8 Mr. Monk and the Game Show) * Beth Skipp (Episode 2.7 Mr. Monk and the Sleeping Suspect) * Samantha Smith (Episode 5.3 Mr. Monk and the Big Game) * Darby Stanchfield (Episode 2.3 Mr. Monk Goes to the Ballgame) * Tamlyn Tomita (Episode 7.16 Mr. Monk Fights City Hall) * Kate Trotter (Episode 1.3 Mr. Monk and the Psychic) * Francesca Vannucci (Episode 5.5 Mr. Monk, Private Eye) * Kincaid Walker (Episode 5.15 Mr. Monk and the Really, Really Dead Guy) * Marie Ward (Episode 1.9 Mr. Monk and the Marathon Man) * Susan Ward (Episode 5.1 Mr. Monk and the Actor) * Erica Yoder (Episode 2.1 Mr. Monk Goes Back to School) * Rachel Zeskind (Episode 3.9 Mr. Monk Takes His Medicine) Category:TV Series Category:2002 TV series debuts Category:2009 TV series endings Category:USA TV series Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:TV series by Universal/NBC Universal Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Suicide Films